


black coffee

by 116hrj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Mark Lee (NCT), Grunge Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/116hrj/pseuds/116hrj
Summary: Lesson learned; ordering coffee does not make you cooler! Too bad Donghyuck had to realize that the hard way.





	black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks for reading this mini markhyuck au! let me know what u think! follow me on twt @116hrj

As rain engulfed the busy streets of Seoul, providing an almost comforting environment for the soft-hearted Donghyuck, only one thought ran through his head; hot chocolate and strawberry cake. He wanted to achieve the well-known aesthetic of sitting in a local café in the big city, having a slice of cake and a warm drink in shelter from the light rain and dark sky. Scenery like so is what makes him happy, _regardless_ of how much his friends tease him for it. And so, his cliché desires is what brought him to a small coffee shop located in the less busy areas of the city, with nearly nobody inside the place.

“Hello?” Donghyuck called out softly, hesitantly stepping inside. The chalkboard stand outside with ‘OPEN’ appearing in cursive contrasted the empty appearance inside the cafe. However, upon hearing his voice, an employee came out to greet him.

He had jet black, tousled hair almost looking curly, and a lip ring accompanying his two ear piercings. Underneath his beige employee shirt was a black long-sleeve, matching his black ripped jeans with silver chains attached. If it wasn’t for the uniform, he would have perfectly fit the Tumblr grunge boy mold; and that scares Donghyuck to the _max._

“Hi, welcome to Kim’s Cafe, what would you like to order today?” the boy spoke in a semi-bored completely monotone voice. He had an intense stare that made Donghyuck want to slip out quickly, but it was clearly too late for that as he already found himself approaching the front counter.

He opened his mouth, about to ask for his sweet cravings, but suddenly envisioned the mocking stare and laugh he would receive for such a childish order. He had already been laughed at before, being a senior in high school and still refusing caffeine, but receiving that from a more intimidating-looking individual had frightened him. He _hated_ seeing judging looks, so, without much thought, he had picked the last thing he would ever want to consume. “One black coffee, small” 

The barista – Mark, according to the nametag – punched the order onto the screen and took the money from the hesitant boy. He then prepared the drink in a mere minute and gave it to him without sparing much of a glance towards him.

Donghyuck sighed in agony, staring down at his cup as he walked to the seat in front of the window. _This was far from what I wanted_ , he thought to himself, _but you can brave through it Donghyuck! Drink it!_ With that self pep talk in mind, he gulped down a large sip, only for it to return back into the cup in a hurried manner. A look of disgust spread across his face as he went back to just staring at the drink.

Meanwhile, Mark, wiping down the tables, watched the boy with an amused expression. He didn’t understand why he just glared at the cup, but after seeing the cringe on his face after consuming a single sip, he quickly understood the intolerance of caffeine he had. 

Just as Donghyuck raised the cup to attempt forcing down another sip, he suddenly found it snatched from his hands, and into the baristas. Mark went behind the counter and dumped the drink into the sink, receiving a shocked stare from the boy. “Hey! I was still drinking that!” he shouted in disbelief, standing up from his chair. 

He merely received a chuckle from Mark – that Donghyuck refuses to admit was ~~a little bit~~ very attractive –  as he prepared another drink instead. “No, you weren’t” 

Hyuck crossed his arms on his chest as he observed the barista’s movements. He watched as he made a new drink to replace the bitterly disgusting coffee from before, and hand it to the confused boy with a half smile. “Here. Try this instead.”

Donghyuck looked hesitant to receive the drink, yet took it nonetheless. After taking a sip, his face morphed into one express absolute _pleasure_ , having recognized this sweet drink. Hot chocolate, with complimentary whipped cream and marshmallows, included. Hyuck looked up at the saint with thankfulness, grinning at him before he went back to his previous seat – now being able to fully enjoy the scenery.

Mark let out a chuckle and lightly shook his head after seeing the childlike expression on his face as he stared out into the rain holding his warm drink. He couldn’t help but wonder why he ordered a drink he was so strongly against, but he didn’t want to intrude his little happy space just to ask. So instead, he made his way towards the break room to let him enjoy alone.

Despite his disappearance from the café shortly afterward, the image of his bright smile remained in his mind, and Mark couldn’t control the grin on his face following it. 


End file.
